


Support

by GhostOfMaidensPeak



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfMaidensPeak/pseuds/GhostOfMaidensPeak
Summary: After missing out for so long, re-adjusting to life is proving to be difficult for Black. (Pokespe - Agencyshipping - Major spoilers if you haven't read Vol 51)





	1. Chapter 1

**Support**

(Major spoilers if you haven't read Vol 51 yet)

_'Focus.'_

Black had been staying with White for a few weeks since his return. The media wasted no time desperately trying to contact Black for interviews. He was thankful White was handling all news outlets and the like; she was very stern about anyone aside from close friends and family disturbing him.

Black grabbed the remote and turned on the news; just now, a reporter was trying to get answers out of White.

"Excuse me, Miss White?"

The camera was on her now. She turned to face the reporter.

"Will he ever be the same?"

His stomach turned.

"No." Her answer was quick and she paused. "No one should expect that from him given the circumstances. We ask for your respect and consideration of his privacy during this difficult time."

A flock of reporters had surrounded her now, all asking more questions at once.

"No further comments will be made. Thank you."

He unleashed a sigh of relief and instantly turned the tv off. She sounded so calm and professional. There was no doubt she was a natural on camera. After all, she was Prez. To his surprise, she requested to him and his parents to take on the media for him.

* * *

"Please allow me to handle the media," White suddenly announced during dinner. The two were at his parents' house the evening Black returned.

"Prez, I'll be fine. You have your company to manage."

"Please. I insist."

His parents nodded in approval. "She's a pro when it comes to the media, son."

"I… alright. Thank you, Prez."

* * *

At the back of his mind, he knew the entire world was watching him. Waiting.

Why was it becoming so hard to concentrate on anything now? Despite being free again, why did he feel so trapped?

* * *

"Black, you're not eating." She was more than halfway done with her plate while he hardly touched his. Her face showed worry and concern.

"I know… I'm sorry."

She stood from her chair and made her way to him. She sat on her knees next to him. "It's alright. I can imagine this must be difficult."

"It must have been hard on you and everyone too. I've made you all worry so much."

"And that's not your fault. Listen Black," she set her hands on his wrists in midst, "no one is expecting you to improve right away. What happened to you was something no one should experience."

"Just my luck, huh?" Black commented with a half-grin. "That's what I get for being too involved."

"You need to understand this was not your fault. It's because of you Unova is safe. You are the strongest and most incredible person I know."

He stayed silent.

"You've done your part for the world. Now it is our turn to help you. Everyone is here for you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you're safe. So please… don't blame yourself…" Tears were forming on her face.

He swallowed hard at her words. They were so powerful to him. Watching her in tears was too much for him. He felt so helpless. He could only wipe away her tears. And then he set his arms around her as the two quietly sobbed against each other.

"I'm sorry for all the pain this is causing you. We… we need time."

White only nodded between sobs.

"You've done so much for me, Prez. You don't need to do this."

She shook her head. "I-I want to. It's my obligation as your… Prez. You'd do the same if it was me."

Black nodded, prompting a small smile from her. "Thank you, Prez."


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black noticed White seems to be over-worked lately and suggests an idea to her. (Pokespe - Agencyshipping - Major spoilers if you haven't read Vol 51)

**Date**

Several months have passed since Black's return. It took more time than expected for him to accept what had happened to him two years ago. His recovery process was naturally a long and slow process. Early on, he hardly spoke until White reassured him she would keep him safe from further harm.

In the recent weeks, the nightmares were slowly fading away. Black would often dream of being trapped in the Light Stone; hearing White cry continued to haunt him. It was the last sound he recalls hearing and seeing her face was the last thing he had remembered. After that was more of a blur in his memory. It was still painful for him to attempt remembering and more importantly, the cause of it.

Fortunately, with her help (along with his Pokemon, parents, friends, and gym leaders) he had come a long way and is now in a much better position, both physically and mentally. He had recently resumed training and battling. Black eventually convinced White he was ready to speak up about his experience and move on with his life.

He insisted White to fully focus on the BW Agency; she welcomed the change although she was still concerned for him. While Black was appreciative, he couldn't help but notice she had been working too hard at protecting him.

Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night to find White working on something. Other times, he'd find her with her head on the desk. Lately, she even started walking into walls. Black became a little more concerned for her safety rather than his.

* * *

"Black, give it back!"

"Not until you've had proper rest," Black replied, moving backward with her laptop in his hands.

"I'll be fine with a cup of coffee," White muttered, stepping closer to him.

"You haven't slept in 34 hours," he told her when she was right in front of him.

"I'll survive."

"You need sleep. After all, it'll be beneficial for you and your company, Prez."

"I hate it when you tell me that," White said, sticking out her tongue playfully as Black flashed a grin.

* * *

"Prez?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we spend time together today?"

"Aren't we already doing that?"

"We should go out somewhere. We both need it."

"Well…"

"Bring your business cards. They could come in handy."

White chuckled. "Alright." He seemed to know exactly how to sway her with words. She closed her laptop and started pushing Black out of the room.

"Prez, what are you doing?"

Both were now at the doorway of White's room, staring at each other. "I have to look presentable if we're going out on a date."

"You look great wherever we go," Black blurted out. He caught sight of his words and flushed. "I mean… crap. Now I've done it, haven't I?"

He didn't realize she was blushing, too. "Y-yeah… do you really think that, Black?"

"Well, it is the truth," he replied, one of his hands rubbing the back of his hair.

"You're still as handsome when I first met you," White said softly, cheeks turning into a deeper shade of red. For some reason, she couldn't face him now.

The two stood at the doorway for a long moment, not knowing what to say.

Black cleared his throat, avoiding her gaze. "Y-you better get ready, then."

"Y-you too."

After a short period of time debating between outfits, White made a choice of wearing a short, flirty white dress and let her hair down. She left the room and saw Black standing at the front of her apartment. Black was dressed a little more formal with a dark blue buttoned shirt and black pants; he still had his hat on.

"Wow, looking good. I think the hat finishes the look," she giggled, cheeks still a bit warm.

"Thanks. You look… really pretty, Prez," he said, making her blush.

* * *

"Wait here."

Before White could react, he ran off.

Instinct was telling her to panic. The last time he told her not to come closer, he was gone a few moments afterward… for two years. She didn't want to admit it to Black, but it scared her not knowing whether she'd see him again. What if something happens to him again? What if she never saw him again?

She wouldn't forgive herself.

Just when she was getting up from her chair, Black returned with a bouquet of flowers. "T-they're for you, Prez."

She blinked.

"A-are they not the ones you like? I knew I should have gotten you a different bouquet–"

"No, it's not that. They're lovely, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I was just… worried you wouldn't come back. You know, like that other time…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you to worry."

"No, no. It's okay, I just… freaked out."

"Do you get nightmares from it, too?"

She nodded.

He placed her hands into his. "It's alright. We'll get through this. It's an ongoing process, trust me. I'm… I'm here for you, too."

"Thanks, Black. I appreciate it."

The duo didn't realize they had attracted several stares towards their table. They instantly forced their hands away from each other's, both blushing.


End file.
